Baby, You Can Drive My Car
by The Shine Queen
Summary: Once you get the keys it's hard to sit somewhere else.


Title: Baby, You Can Drive My Car

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I accepted this challenge at** A Single Spark** from the Challenge Section. This was in response to **Lillith-sama's** challenge to write an Evanescence-less songfic. I give credit to both of them for the opportunity and the idea.

-Must have good grammar.

-It has to have a cute ending.

-Prefers Alternate Universe.

-No lemons.

The song is The Beatles 'Drive My Car'. I thank sing365 dot com for the lyrics.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat on the park bench, disgruntled. He had to watch his six year old brother. He was so through with his father! A thirteen year old boy should be on the basketball courts with his friends or swimming or something! Not sitting here keeping an eye on a munchkin group meet! He looked around at all of the midgets in his vicinity. There was his brother Inuyasha, Kouga, Bankotsu, and Miroku playing with cars in a small group. Not too far away Jakotsu was on the swings with Sango and Ayame. One of the Higurashi twins, he wasn't quite sure of which one from this distance, along with Suikotsu and Kanna, was playing in the sandbox.

Someone was approaching from his left. It was Kagome, which meant that it was Kikyo in the sandbox. She wore pink overalls with a lighter pink shirt and tiny white sneakers. Her midnight blue hair was up in two curly pigtails. She had a pink Barbie convertible in her hand. He helped her sit next to him on the bench.

"Hi Sesshru." Her sapphire blue eyes, the main difference between her and her brown eyed sister, were solemn.

"Hello Mimi-chan. What can I do for you?"

"May I ask you a question?"

Internally he chuckled. She sounded so serious. "Yes, you may."

"Why are boys so dumb?"

He bit his lip, hard. She was too much! Once he felt a semblance of control he said, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanted to play with them and they told me that girls can't play with cars! But that's not true 'cause I have one right here! Then they said I wasn't big enough! I'm as big as them!" She shook her car righteously in her anger.

He swallowed his laugh, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "That's true." At least the car part was. Kagome was the chibi of the group, though. Even her twin topped her by a good five inches. She looked like she was three. "So what are you going to do about it?"

She sat quiet for a moment then shrugged. "I don't know."

_Asked a girl what she wanted to be_

"Ah.." He cocked his head to the side. "So tell me, Mimi-chan, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Guess!" Her eyes brightened up.

"Hmm, a dancer?"

"Nope!"

"A mechanic?"

"Huh?" Her eyes darkened a bit at her perplexity.

"Don't worry, let me guess again. A race car driver?"

_She said baby, can't you see_

"Nu-uh. I told you before and you forgot!"

"I did? You sure?"

"Yep."

"How about an astronaut?"

"Nope." She giggled.

"Okay, I give up What do you want to be?"

_I wanna be famous, a star on the screen_

Kagome answered immediately. "I wanna be a movie star. A pretty, pretty movie star. More pretty than Kikyo, so I'll always get to be the princess."

"Princess?"

"Mm-hmm. They told me I was too ugly and too small to be a princess."

"Princess of what?"

"The princess of the castle, silly!" She spoke to him like he was slow.

"Ah.." They must be playing a sort of damsel in distress game.

She fell silent again. Probably figuring out what to say next. He wasn't disappointed.

_But you can do something in between_

"Umm, Sesshru?"

"Hm?"

She held out her convertible. "Do you want to drive my car?"

_Baby you can drive my car_

_Yes I'm gonna be a star_

_Baby you can drive my car_

_And maybe I'll love you_

Sesshoumaru walked into his father's garage to get his car. He heard voices and he went over to where two sets of legs were sticking out from under a vintage convertible. He stopped near the fender and touched the raised hood of the car appreciatively.

"A 1968 Chrysler 300 convertible."

"You're very good. I didn't think you would know the make, even less the model." The voice was feminine, sweet and melodious to his ears. He looked down. Two sets of eyes peered up at him from the rolling dollies. Kagome and the mechanic Totosai.

"What are you doing down there?" He gave her a hand up, discreetly looking her over. She was quite tall now, well over five feet. He was 6'8" and she came to the bottom of his collarbone. Her bangs nearly covered her blue eyes, the bulk of it in a bun. The baggy oil-stained overalls and large t-shirt hid whatever shape she had. He could feel his conscience wagging it's finger at him. She was only sixteen to his twenty-three. Her voice broke through his thoughts.

"Totosai is teaching me how to fix this old girl. I found her at the city dump and I wanted to get her up and running."

He nodded. He knew that she was a car enthusiast. He didn't know that she fixed them up, too.

"So what are you up to?"

_I told that girl that my prospects were good_

"I'm currently working in my father's stores as a field manager. It's alright."

His father, Inutaisho, was the owner of a very successful chain of high-end supermarkets. He had wanted Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to learn the business from the ground up. They had started young as bag packers and moved up from there. They were held accountable to everything a regular employee would. They also got paid half the wages the position garnered minus anything they messed up (which, of course, was taken out at full price). They received no other money. Their father had felt it would build character and make them respect their employees. He'd been right.

_And she said baby, it's understood_

"Umm hmm. Yasha is currently working as a shelf stocker. One day he came over to my house with a bunch of stickers that said $1.99 in his hair. He hasn't lived that one down yet." Her sapphire eyes twinkled at him.

It still amazed him to no end that his brother still had his playmates from kindergarten as friends. Especially this one. He was such a pain in the neck and she was so loyal. Ah well, there's no accounting for taste.

_Working for peanuts is all very fine_

"Well, look at it this way. You have a job and you're getting experience in your field of expertise. I know folk that would give their eyeteeth for that."

He nodded, knowing she was right. There was a looming recession and a lot of his friends were working jobs way below their status. Her observation made him feel a bit humble. She'd always made him feel that way, he thought. There was something about those blue, blue eyes that made him step back and look at the situation from another angle.

The slamming of the Chrysler's hood broke him out of his reverie. "Well, Sesshru, are you busy right now?"

_But I can show you a better time_

"No, actually I'm not. I was just about to go on a joy ride."

Kagome looked at Totosai inquiringly and he nodded his head. She turned back with an excited look on her face. "Tell me Sesshru... Would you like to drive my car?"

_Baby you can drive my car_

_Yes I'm gonna be a star_

_Baby you can drive my car_

_And maybe I'll love you_

Sesshoumaru stood next to Inuyasha, outside of the white 1948 Chrysler convertible. They were waiting for the girls to come out. Inuyasha was waiting for Kikyo and he for Kagome. He knew he was quite a bit old to be going with her to the prom, but she had begged him to go. Her reason was that he was "the only one tall enough." He had rolled his eyes, but apparently she hadn't been joking. His brother told him about the flak she had to take being six feet tall in her stocking feet. All of the tall boys had asked teeny-weenies to go to the prom, in her words. The others had been too intimidated. He'd agreed reluctantly. He _really_ was too old for this, but the puppy dog eyes had done him in.

Inuyasha honked the horn.

_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_

He frowned slightly. He'd never heard a horn like that. The sound of a shoe hitting concrete brought his head up. It was Kikyo. He had to admit that she was a vision. She wore a red floor length strapless ballgown. It was almost the same color as Inuyasha's bowtie and cummerbund. Her bone straight hair reached her calves, the same length of his own silver locks. She was tall, too. When she reached Inuyasha, he realized that she must be the same height as Kagome. Inuyasha was 6'3 and she met him eye to eye with her heels (she'd had to hold her dress up to walk to the sidewalk).

A stumbling sound caught their attention and they looked up. It was Kagome. She blushed at the attention she got. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She wore a black calf length dress that flowed around her. It didn't hug her, but caressed her curves. She had a healthy bust and wide hips. As she turned to complain to her mother about the pictures, he was graced with an uninterrupted view of he luscious backside. He swallowed hard. She was built like a brick shithouse. The most amazing thing was her hair. It fell to just above that wonderful ass. A shining, curly mass that tantalized him.

She turned around and walked to them, her mother right behind snapping pictures in a frenzy. She strutted like a model in her black strappy heels. He felt his mouth water. She stepped up to him and smiled. He realized he wanted to kiss her. He didn't. She was seventeen, he was twenty-four. He would not be responsible for taking advantage. They spent the next ten minutes propping themselves in various poses for Mrs. Higurashi's delight.

Turning towards the car, he saw that Inuyasha and Kikyo had already piled into the back. He looked at Kagome and raised his eyebrows.

"This is your car for tonight, my lady. What would you like to do?" He held the keys of her favorite vehicle (she had told him so) out to her.

She cocked her head and her blue eyes reflected the sunset. He hadn't the slightest idea of what she was thinking. He was taken aback by what she said.

"I think that for tonight I want to be just like a movie star or some rich person. You can drive."

_Baby you can drive my car_

_Yes I'm gonna be a star_

_Baby you can drive my car_

_And maybe I'll love you _

Sesshoumaru sat slightly bemused at his table at the $25,000-a-plate charity event. It was a bachelorette auction with a twist. Each female came with a key to a fancy car. You got her and the car for the night. Quite the innovative marketing scheme. It was for the funding of a new music school. He sat at a table surrounded by his father, his father's mate, Izayoi, Inuyasha and a very pregnant Kikyo. He glanced over to see his little brother stroke his mate's distended belly with an air of contentment. The pup was due in two months. To think that his little brother was mated and preparing to become a father at the age of twenty-six. He smiled gently and looked around.

Inuyasha's other friends were here too. Some in the audience like him, half of the female contingent participating in the affair. The announcer was rounding up the bidding for Sango, who was bopping to the strains of "Little Red Corvette." That was another thing that tickled him. Every woman came out to a different car-themed song. Even Jak, the announcer, had strutted out to Grace Jones' "Pull Up To My Bumper", starting off the playful tone of the affair.

The slamming down of the mallet broke his thoughts. "Sold to Miroku Tachiban for three hundred twenty-five thousand dollars! Wow! That's the biggest tag so far! He must be determined to go for a ride in that car!" The audience laughed and Sango blushed.

Miroku walked up to the stage and adroitly hopped onto it. "As a matter of fact, I am. But before I hand over my life's savings," the audience chuckled again, "I think the sleek little machine I purchased needs a hood ornament." He got down on one knee and pulled out a big sparkly diamond that shone brilliantly in the lights. Both Sango and Jakotsu gasped.

"Marry me, darling and I'll take you on the ride of your life."

Sango jumped into his arms with a resounding "YES!" and everyone clapped delightedly. After the couple left the stage Jakotsu wiped his eyes discreetly. "And now for our last but definitely not least bachelorette. Come on out here Kagome Higurashi!"

The Beatles started blaring out the speakers as the curtain twitched aside and Kagome was pushed out. She stumbled slightly and turned to shake her fist at Ayame and Kanna, who had done the pushing. They pointed to the stage and Kagome turned around, eyes widening. The audience chuckled. Quite a few of them knew of Kagome and her reluctance to be in tonight's event. She slid her hands down her sides smoothing her dress and, plastering a smile on her face, walked down the stage.

_I told that girl I can start right away _

Sesshoumaru just stared, his mouth watering. She was a vision in a sea green jacquard sheath that ended at her knees. She wore matching peau-du-soie high heeled sandals. She looked like sex personified. Her midnight blue hair was in an upsweep with tendrils floating sensuously around her face. The strut was model worthy.

"Now Kagome is twenty-six and lives here in Osaka. She owns a garage which specializes in the custom rehabilitation of vintage cars. She likes reading, traveling, and, of course, driving. Her favorite car is a 1948 Chrysler convertible. The car being auctioned with her is- Hm?" Jak's eyebrows raised as a director came over and whispered in his ear.

_When she said listen babe I got something to say _

Kagome continued to dance a bit as she waited for Jak to finish. This wasn't so bad, she thought. She was in a pair of comfortable shoes, listening to her favorite song and her favorite person, Sesshoumaru, was here. She gave him small smile and he raised an amused eyebrow. Her smile widened and around the room hearts palpitated and older women smirked indulgently. She was quite the gorgeous creature.

"Ahem, I have a bit of disappointing news." Jak's voice brought all eyes to him and Kagome stopped dancing. "Apparently, one of the cars didn't make it here tonight. Somehow there was a mixup and the midnight blue Lamborghini wasn't delivered to us. So Sango was the last auction. Sorry, folks." There was a murmuring running through the crowd.

_I got no car and it's breaking my heart_

Kagome felt embarrassed. This is something that usually happened to her. Just when things were looking up the rug gets pulled from under her feet She nodded a bit dejectedly and turned away.

"Five hundred thousand."

The smooth voice cut through the chatter like a knife

Jakotsu's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. "Excuse me, could you please say that again?"

"I don't like to repeat myself. Five hundred thousand." Sesshoumaru got up and started walking towards the stage.

"But she-"

"Five hundred fifty thousand." His voice was very calm even though his heart was beating double time. He was so close to getting what he wanted. If only she weren't so stubborn!

"But I don't have a car, Sesshoumaru!" Hn, no pet name. She was annoyed with him for sure.

"Your point being?" He stopped in front of the stage, right below her. His face was bland and he looked almost bored. Despite this, he looked to be a quite delicious piece of sin in his all black ensemble.

"But you can't just -"

"Six hundred thousand." His voice brooked no disobedience.

_But I found a driver and that's a start_

"I..." Kagome looked into his eyes and was lost.

Sesshoumaru turned to Jakotsu, whose mind was working furiously. Seeing the glare directed at him Jak slammed down the mallet. "Sold for six hundred thousand dollars to Sesshoumaru Taisho!"

Kagome looked at the man who had always made her feel better for most of her twenty-six years and smiled lovingly. He was the best! She gripped his forearms as he lifted her down from the stage. He let her slowly slide down the front of his body until she was on her feet. They stared at each other, something undefinable passing between them, before the applause started. They blinked as if waking and she stepped away from him, only to be pulled back by a firm hand on her waist. Her eyebrows raised at this sign of possession.

"What now, Sesshru?"

The hand stroked her softly as he gave her a considering look. "Well, since I've gotten the short end of the stick-"

"Hey! I-"

He squeezed her to him gently. "Hush. As I was saying, since you come with less accoutrements than the others it is only fair that you make up for it."

"Oh really? And how do you propose I do that?" An eyebrow slid up in bemusement.

"Well, you can start by doing chores, beginning now."

"And what kind of chore am I going to do dressed like this?" Her hand directed his attention to her manner of dress. She felt a shiver go down her back as something dangerous slid through his eyes.

"For starters," his voice was as dark as night as he held up some keys, "you can drive my car."

_Baby you can drive my car_

_Yes I'm gonna be a star_

_Baby you can drive my car_

_And maybe I'll love you _

Sesshoumaru sat in the shade of the God Tree, his eyes crinkling at a familiar sound.

_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah _

It was one that brought up great memories...

Like that vintage Chrysler on Kagome's prom night...

_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_

It even found it's way into his wedding day...

The limo's horn had rang out in the same tune...

_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_

But, he figured that the best memory was the one that was being created right now...

His three year old son was riding in a red kiddie corvette that was being pushed by his mother, Kagome.

She looked at up at him and smiled as his son called out, "Daddy, wanna drive my car?"

_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
